Decisions
by JAT.NJ
Summary: Lee Kara. Pre mini. She knew someday she would be forced to choose.


**Disclaimer: They're not mine.**

**-Decisions**

Kara was sitting on Lee's sofa, drinking his coffee from his mug, and wearing his t-shirt when he walked out of his bedroom that morning, looking particularly good in just a pair of sweat pants with his hair all tussled. He had given her a key to his apartment for emergencies - he just never gave her a clear definition of what would constitute an emergency.

With a smile, he pulled the newspaper out from under her feet that were propped up on the coffee table and plopped down on the sofa next to her.

"And your place is……? He asked, lightly.

"Being painted." She replied over the mug of coffee. "And before you continue, I need you," she poked him in the chest for emphasis, "to take me shopping. My car's busted."

"What if I have something to do today?" He asked, taking the coffee mug from her and taking a sip. He winced involuntarily. He always said she made coffee too strong.

"You don't, Lee. It's the weekend. You never do anything on the weekends."

"What are you shopping for?" He replied without argument.

"_We_ are shopping for your mother's birthday presents." She replied. "You do remember she has a birthday coming up, right?"

"Of course." She knew he was lying, but she was sure he would have noticed it on the calendar eventually, probably after the fact. As organized as he was in his military life, his personal schedule was a mess.

"Zak wants me to get something from both of us, since, you know…." She trailed off as she reached across him to retrieve the mug from his hand which was resting on the arm of the sofa. The movement caused the t-shirt to ride up her thighs, exposing her tiny panties.

"I hate when you bring that up." He said, his voice low and throaty.

"What?" She had recovered the mug and was sitting with one leg tucked underneath her.

"That he met you first."

"Lee." She said softly.

He removed the mug from her hand and placed it on the table. "If you don't want this, tell me."

Her eyes pleaded with him, but she remained silent. He leaned in closer and placed a whisper soft kiss on her lips.

"Lee." She said softly again, her lips brushing against his.

"Tell me to stop, Kara." He seemed to beg her.

But she didn't want him to stop. She never did. It was just part of the game they played.

She kissed him instead. Soft at first. Then harder, stronger, until he was pressing her back into the cushions. His hands slid up her legs and under her t-shirt until he was pulling it off over her head, exposing her breasts.

His hands roamed her body as if they were learning it for the first time. Always gentle and loving and she wished too, that she had met Lee first. Or that she had at least met him before she had become his brother's fiancée. It would be so much easier to end it with Zak if that were the case. So much easier to start a life with Lee.

Lee, who was quiet and brooding yet charming and funny. He was intellectual where Zak was struggling. He was agile where Zak was awkward. He was smooth where Zak was rough. She loved Zak for all those things. But Lee consumed her.

Lee, who was kissing a gentle path down her throat to her breast, teasing her nipple with his skilled tongue, making her arch into him. She didn't feel guilty. Not now. The guilt would come later, when she lay in his arms.

Her hands explored his muscular back, nails scratching light paths onto his skin. Her efforts were rewarded with a low moan and the descent of his mouth to her stomach. He nibbled and nipped, alternately tickling and hurting her, the mixture of pleasure and pain sending currents of electricity through her.

It wouldn't take her long. His touch always brought her immediately to the edge and he knew it. He'd let her linger there for as long as he knew she could stand it.

And then he'd let her linger a little longer.

His head moved between her legs and he pulled off her panties as he kissed the inside of her thighs. She squirmed involuntarily as the tremors started deep inside her.

"Oh gods, Lee." She panted.

His tongue flicked her center ever so lightly and she shattered exquisitely for him. Only for him. Only Lee could bring her to this place.

He continued to guide her through her orgasm, licking and tasting her as she writhed and bucked against him.

He moved back up and kissed her mouth. Her tongue hungrily searched for his, tasting herself mixed with him. Her hands moved to the waistband of his sweat pants, sliding inside and he groaned as she took him in her hand.

"I love you." He moaned softly.

She bit her lip to keep from responding. Saying it out loud would make it real. And what they had wasn't allowed to be real.

She slid his pants past his hips and he slid them off the rest of the way. She grabbed hold of him again and guided him inside her, wrapping her legs around his back to keep him in deep.

They moved together in their own rhythm bringing each other to climax. She cried out his name as they came together.

She lay in his arms afterward, listening to the beat of his heart and his steady breathing. She thought he had fallen asleep and pressed her body a little closer to his, but his hand came up and he hooked his fingers in her hair.

"I can't go on like this anymore, Kara." He said, his voice breaking. "And I can't go on without you. We have to tell him." He sighed heavily. "He'll probably hate us. Hate _me_, but I have to take that chance."

A lump formed in her throat and she bit back the tears that were threatening to fall. She knew she would be forced to choose someday, but she still wasn't prepared to make that decision.

"Look at me, please." He pleaded.

She lifted her head and looked at him. His eyes were so blue, so gentle and so loving.

"What are we gonna do?" He asked.

She sighed and lowered her head to his chest, her fingers playing with the small curls of hair. She loved Zak but she knew she couldn't marry him.

"We'll tell him." She said, softly.

"He's back tomorrow."

She shook her head. "No, not tomorrow. He has his qualifying run for Basic Flight tomorrow and I don't want to ruin that for him. But, we'll tell him."


End file.
